bizentimefandomcom-20200214-history
Graduckated Dutchduck
LIFE IN BIZENTIME He joined the Bizentime server when Text2meme new server wasn't created so they relied on that server (Today it's left as private server). So he was in opinion the first ever duck meme kid ever in Bizentime. He was disliked by the mods in the beginning a lot and he changed a bit to fit towards the mods. He kept seeing all of the supposed "raids" going on the server and he asked one of them which was Royal. They both became sort of "friends" and created a private discord server for all of the @village idiots. Then they both recruited many members to begin the raid. They both created ALTs and started raiding/protesting against the server. The mods found out about it and they decided to create the infamous "15th day of every month" thing. Just a couple of days before the purge day, he invited his friend to join, but he ruined everything and got them banned. LIFE IN TEXT2MEME A few weeks later Royal, which was still a friend of him, invited to join the new server created by Text2Meme. He rushed in to join and found himself in a much better place. No one was raiding anymore and he made some new friends there too. Royal also came of the idea to create the infamous ducks which i have like 80% in my server to this day. AG the infamous abusive mod wasn't happy with this and gave them @village idiot, but they befriended many moderators so this wasn't a problem for them. Swaggy was a popular figure for @village idiots and they joined his server where he planed his attack. Right before it even started we led a small protest which led into being exiled (banned) and other ducks forced to leave my side when they confronted (DutchDuck too). But i managed to get them back by convincing them on which side they actually are. Later i told Top Lists about this and in exchange he banned the people who joined my side and unbanned me. Only one member, Lifeless was allowed to stay and became a sort of a good meme kid and was even respected by AG himself. A month or so later Royal invited him to a new and even better server called Memestic. That server (from Royal) was so much better than the Text2meme one. Everybody was active and had a lot of members too. But Royal wanted revenge of what Text2meme done and planed a raid against Text2meme. Of course Top Lists found out about this and quickly responded with a counter-strike and banned Royal from every server he was part in. This also effected Dutchduck too, banning him in the process. TODAY Graduck or Max, is a normal members in my Swaggy's server. He has been doing some things here and there, but wasn't that an active person. I hope to see grow with me too. I will always remembers him as the good old days in Text2meme were. He has been one of my personal favorite even to this day and i won't forget him. Stay cool, Max... Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Text2Meme Category:Bizentime